Álbum de Recuerdos
by Helena Grand
Summary: Ella no duerme, solo mantiene los parpados cerrados y disfruta de la tranquilidad que le proporciona la cálida protección de las sabanas y la certeza de que ese día estará lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos.


*O*

 **Álbum de Recuerdos**

*o*O*o*

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de la grandiosa JK Rowling solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco sin fines de lucro.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

*o*O*o*

El sol brilla en lo alto como una promesa, sus rayos entran por la ventana desparramándose por aquí y allá en la habitación, haciendo que las pequeñas motas de polvo visible por el haz de luz, dancen y se revuelvan antes de chocar con el edredón blanco de la cama.

Ella no duerme, solo mantiene los parpados cerrados y disfruta de la tranquilidad que le proporciona la cálida protección de las sabanas y la certeza de que ese día estará lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos.

Abre los ojos, dejando que su vista se acople a la claridad que inunda la habitación, el aroma a café llega a su nariz haciéndola sonreír. Se extiende en la cama como un gato, estirando sus extremidades y suspirando por el pequeño placer que esto le brinda a su cuerpo adormilado. Bosteza y vuelve a cerrar sus parpados un minuto más, -quizás dos-, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Desde hace mucho va con calma por la mundo, ha dejado de correr, ahora solo camina con paso seguro por la vida.

Su cabello sigue siendo una mata ingobernable de rizo castaños, esponjados aun más -si eso es posible- por la mullida almohada. Se levanta con el pelo encrespado en una melena leonina, lo sabe y bufa, pero esta demasiado feliz para empañar con frustración su día.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, calzando sus pies con sus sandalias favoritas y sobre el cuerpo su cálida bata en color granate. Camina sin prisas ni pausas hacia la cómoda y saca un álbum de fotos que cuidadosamente había sido envuelto en tela de seda.

Lo toma entre sus brazos con cariño, como si fuera un frágil objeto que pudiera romperse si se tocaba con demasiada fuerza. Vuelve sobre sus pasos para sentarse de nuevo en la orilla de la cama y como si volviera a ser la niña de su infancia, la emoción la sacude haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleren.

Sus dedos temblorosos corren por el forro de piel clara que cubre el libro y lo acaricia con suavidad como un viejo amigo, un confidente de vida. Lo abraza cerrando los ojos y aspirando el peculiar olor a piel, pergamino y tinta, pero sobretodo a recuerdos perpetuos o ilusorios, algunos ya desteñidos por el paso de los años, otros tantos aun frescos y relucientes como si hubiera ocurrido la mañana anterior.

Estira el edredón antes de colocar encina su tesoro y se da valor conteniendo el aire antes de hacer a un lado la tapa para mostrar en la primera página a tres pequeños niños. Una sonrisa se forma en los labios dejando que la calidez la embargue desde el fondo de su pecho hasta cubrir cada fibra de su ser.

Siempre ha creído que no es bueno pasar demasiado tiempo aferrándose al pasado, pero de la misma manera es también una creyente fiel de que quien olvida su pasado esta condenado a repetir sus errores. Por eso de vez en cuando se permite tomarse un respiro solo para mirar atrás, echando una ojeada sobre su hombro para ver lo que va dejando atrás y al mismo tiempo para intentar hacer perdurar aquellas cosas que no esta dispuesta a dejar ir del todo.

Pasa de pagina dejando que sus ojos vaguen por las fotos con el anhelo creciente de quien descubre lo buena que ha sido la vida en ocasiones. El eco de las risas de otros tiempos le llenas los oídos y el corazón con un dulce vals que la transporta a los ayeres míticos e inundados de tantas emociones que no le caben en el pecho.

 _ **Nostalgia**_ , la siente invadiendo sus sentidos mientras avanza por las paginas que la transportan a otros momentos. No puede dejar de sonreír y al mismo tiempo, no puede apartar las lágrimas que ya empiezan a formarse en sus ojos.

Tantos rostros, tantas risas, tantos recuerdos por todos lados, revoloteando en su mente como imágenes de tiempos memorables.

Ahí está lo que amaba, escurriéndose en las páginas de su álbum de recuerdos. Están los instantes grabados en papel; de las bromas fáciles a flor de piel en los gemelos Weasley con sus ojos brillantes llenos de picardía, en Ron con la boca llena devorando un pollo completo con una Ginny a sus espaldas haciendo muecas de desagrado, esta Harry con su mata de cabellos negros despeinados y las gafas torcidas después de recibir un almohadazo de parte del pelirrojo, esta Luna con su personalidad estrambótica visible incluso en una simple foto que retrata su estilo tan peculiar a lado de un cambiando Neville que posa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Están ahí las historias de sus vidas, sus aventuras al interior y fuera del castillo que los vio crecer y madurar. Los secretos guardados en labios firmes, la convicción de luchar por una causa, la decisión de entregarse a su destino, fuera cual fuera.

Ahí estaban los recuerdos, los sueños, las lagrimas, las risas. Ahí esa sensación calida que se extiende abrazadora añorando esos tiempo. Ahí la sensación anhelante de detener el tiempo y volver sobre tus pasos, solo para volver a sentir el vértigo de la adrenalina corriendo de nuevo por las venas, para traer las mariposas danzantes en el estomago y esa marabunta de hormigas sobre la piel que te hace sentir vivo y que hace que se ericen los bellos de la piel.

En esas fotos se encuentran su vida resumida en imágenes, los sentimientos salpicándolo todo, están todos amigos y compañeros de viaje, están todos incluso los que ya no están.

… esta Fred con su sonrisa eterna… esta Collins en muchas de las fotos que el mismo tomo y ahora engalanan sus páginas… esta Lavender con su sonrisilla boba y odiosa que ya jamás escuchara… Esta Dobby con sus calcetines coloridos y la bufanda que le diera de regalo de navidad… Esta Tonks con su cabello rosa chicle al lado de Remus con un pequeño bulto de cabellos azules en brazos… Esta Sirius con su aire rebelde en aquella foto de la Orden del Fenix al lado de todos aquellos que también se han ido.

La nostalgia la golpeaba con fuerza, dejándola sin aire y con las mejillas húmedas de lagrimas. Llora y rie, rie y padece lo que a sido un pasado cargado de altibajos.

Se sorprende a si misma pensando que volveria a vivirlo todo de nuevo de la misma forma, sin cambiar nada, sin importar el dolor y el sufrimiento de la guerra, con todo y a pesar de las perdidas. Porque de otra manera no sería ella misma, ni valoraría tanto lo que tiene, ni amaría la oportunidad de vivir no solo por ella, si no por todos los que murieron para que ella y todos tuviera la oportunidad de luchar por ser felices.

Se siente llena de recuerdos y sentimientos, rebosante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de una extraña tristeza por el pasado, por el ayer.

Uno a uno, va liberando todo de nuevo, acomodando poco a poco los recuerdos, volviendo a poner los pétalos secos en las paginas, las fotos, las notas y postales, el pasado, el eco de las risas, la sal de las lagrimas ya secas y el aroma inconfundible que dejan las nostalgias.

En poco tiempo tiene que prepararse para ese día tan lleno de promesas, pero no podía empezar un nuevo ciclo sin rememorar cada instante que la ha llevado a vivir ese momento.

Se levanta para guardar de nuevo su tesoro, pero antes de hacerlo lo abraza contra su pecho para extender esa sensación con sabor agridulce, lo acomoda con amor y cierra el cajón dispuesta a enfrentarse a la vida.

Colgado en el perchero descansa su vestido de novia, sonríe al ver la blancura y la exquisitez de los bordados en la tela.

Su cuerpo aun le tiembla lleno de emociones contradictorias de una nostalgia innegable que se le ha colado por las venas y con un suspiro se abandona de nuevo a la humedad, esta vez, de las lágrimas felices.

Hoy se casa con el amor de su vida… y el pasado, pasado es, pero no tendría futuro si antes no hubiera tenido el valor para caminar por una senda a veces llena de espinas.

Nostalgia, eso siente mientras se viste de novia y se mira al espejo. Su imagen a cambiado, ya es una mujer -Suspira- pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo aun ese esa chiquilla sabelotodo que ama el olor a tinta, pergamino y césped recién cortado.

Cuando Hermione Granger camina hacia el altar se sorprende de que la sensación anhelante por el pasado aun le siga, sin embargo, sonríe más feliz que nunca, porque a recorrido buena parte de su vida para encontrar ese camino.

Ve los rostro sonrientes de sus amigos y piensa que no podría se mas dichosa de lo que es ahora. Reflejados en sus ojos están también los recuerdos de cuando eran niños y compartían sus sueños, sus miedos, alegrías y tristezas.

Podía verlos de nuevo correteando en los pasillos del colegio, con sus infinitas ganas de comerse al mundo, con sus sonrisas curvando la comisura de sus labios por todo y nada, por las travesuras, por las tonterías.

Habían sido sus manos, esas mismas manos que ahora se sujetaban al brazo de su padre, las que los habían tocado con torpeza para enjuagar sus rostros de las lágrimas, eran sus brazos los que se habían aferrado en un nudo cerrado para reconfortarlos y reconfortarse con la seguridad que daba sentir que nunca estaría sola.

Con ellos había descubierto el verdadero significado de algunas palabras. Habian sido amigos de lucha, de adversidad y dolor, lo mismo que de los gratos momentos que compartieron. Habían sido cómplices fieles y defensores. Habían sido hermanos de corazón.

Juntos descubrieron lo que era el miedo, la desesperación y el terror, la injusticia y el dolor, lo que era perder algo que se amaba con todo el corazón de manera definitiva. Asi, juntos también aprendieron que la vida es difícil y que a pesar de todo vale la pena vivirla con convicción, apartando con valentía los fantasmas.

Harry, su mejor amigo y hermano la miraba con el mismo sentimiento agitado en el pecho, al igual que ella, recordaba las innumerables cosas que vivieron juntos. Al igual que ella en su corazón se apretaban los recuerdos y ese sabor dulce y a la vez amargo se hacía presente en su boca.

La veía hermosa caminar hacia el altar aun recordándola con sus dientes largos y su pelo esponjado, con sus pecas salpicando su nariz y el rostro redondo de la infancia. Era su amiga esa mujer que ese día estaba por dar el paso definitivo y pensaba lo agradecido que estaba de conocerla.

Estaba seguro que el hombre que la esperaba en el altar debía estar agradecido de tenerla en su vida. Le sonrió a Hermione cuando paso a su lado.

Nostalgia, eso sentía al empezar un nuevo siclo en su vida y recordar, que la felicidad no está en una meta, si no en el camino recorrido.

Beso la mejilla de su padre para después firme y feliz entrelazar las manos con su prometido.

Era un día feliz, de muchos que le seguirían.

Fin


End file.
